Merry christMAX
by Fangfairy
Summary: IDK corny name but I couldn't think of anything. Faxness
1. Holiday house

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **HEY GUYS! CHRISTMAS IS COMING, SO I'VE DECIDED TO MAKE A FLOCK CHRISTMAS STORY! ENJOY!

"Tis the season to be jolly! Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la!" Nudge, Gazzy and Angel sang from the backseat of the Volvo that Fang had jacked from the Wal-mart parking lot.

"Yo! Quiet in the backseat!" I turned around and gave Gazzy a sharp glare. His shoulders sunk, as if I was going to hit him or something.

"Here we are. Our Christmas getaway home." Fang announced from the driver's seat.

"Yay!" Angel grabbed Celeste and jumped out into the snow. As she span, her small, bare legs where showing as she twirled around, the snow making her cheeks a cute shade of rosy pink.

"Let's unpack, and then you can play outside." I picked her up, the bobble on the top of her hat sticking to dang close to my mouth.

Our cottage was made of logs, sort of pioneer-ish. The inside had green, floral patterned carpet in every room, except for the kitchen and washroom, which had blue and white tiles. The walls had a purple and blue lacey pattern. All the furniture was wooden, and we had a nice, brick, fireplace. The scent of maple drifted through the rooms. There weren't any doors, besides the bathrooms, and the bedrooms.

"Wow! This is like, wow! You know?" Nudge set her suitcase on the ground.

Nudge's dark hair was tied into a sloppy bun in the back. Her cheeks where rosy, and she was wearing her brown coat and skinny jeans. Her sweater was red and pink horizontally striped. She also had a matching woolen scarf and gloves.

Angel was wearing nothing but knee-high rain boots and a silky pink dress that dropped to her lower thighs. Her short, wavy, blonde hair was limp, but still fluffy, somehow.

Gazzy was wearing filthy jeans and a sweater that said "Looking for trouble? Here I am!" on the front. His blonde hair was hidden under his green and orange hat.

Iggy was only wearing a white t-shirt, with one of the sleeves ripped out. His jeans had holes in the knees. What a retard.

Fang….well, it's _Fang_. He was wearing black.

I was wearing my Garage brand coat and skinny jeans. Nudge had gotten me and Areopostale sweater, so I was wearing that. My hair was tied into two pig-tails, thanks to Nudge.

"Max, come here!" Angel called from down the hall. I ran, thinking something was wrong.

"Look at our room! There are 3 bunk beds! One for me and Gazzy, one for Iggy and Nudge, and one for you and Fang!" Angel beamed. I don't know why she wanted me to sleep in the same bunk as Fang, nor do I want to know.

" Cool. In speaking of beds, it's almost 10:30. We should hit the hay." I checked my watch.

" Okay, Max. See you in the morning." Angel crawled under the covers.

-x-

" Night, Fang." I said climbing up to the top bunk.

"Night, Max." He said. I was leaning over the side of the bunk, totally upside down, and Fang was sitting cross-legged on his, our faces inches apart. We looked at each other, for one second, I thought he was actually going to kiss me. Then we both burst out laughing.

"Max!" Iggy yelled suddenly , making me shriek a bit, and fall over the edge. I wasn't high enough to fly, so I was going to fall on my head. Instead, I landed on Fang, who had a look of worry on his face for a fraction of a second. Then I sat up, and muttered "Thanks".

"Would you like the bottom?" Fang asked. I groaned.

"I just heard two very inappropriate things. Are you guys doing something bad?" Iggy smirked.

"Ew! No, dammit!" I giggled.

This was going to be an awesome Christmas. Hopefully.

**AN: **DID YOU LIKE CHP.1? I DID! I'D LIKE YOU TO ALL PRAY FOR A LITTLE GIRL NAMED EMILY WHO I'M VERY CLOSE TO, AND SHE HAS A BRAIN TUMOR! EVERY PRAYER HELPS!


	2. Mistletoe

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **THANKS FOR PRAYING FOR EMILY, GUYS! IT MEANS A LOT! I CHECKED MY E-MAIL THIS MORNING, AND THERE WHERE 16 REVEIWS, ALL PRAYERS FOR EMILY! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!

"Mrrrr….." I groaned as I flipped off my face, sat up, and climbed down out of the bed. I checked on everyone. Angel was asleep, bundled under a mass of sheets. Nudge was bent over backwards, her head resting on the floor. Fang was on his back, his iPod headphones askew. Gazzy had his arm over his face, as if he was hiding it from the light. Iggy was…..where was he, anyways?

"Iggy?" I called softly in the hall.

" I'm here!" He poked his head from behind the arch of a kitchen door.

"What are you up to?" I asked. I looked around, nothing seemed out of the ordinary…no breakfast was cooking…what was he doing?

"I was…decorating." He smiled a half grin.

"What the hell are you on about?" I said. "Nothing's different." I shook my head.

"Look again." He pointed up, around the area of the door.

"What the-Iggy?! Mistletoe?!" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah. Angel had a vision. She told me to." He shrugged. "I don't question her. Last time I did, I ended up looking real stupid."

"Yeah. I wonder why. Did she tell you the vision?" I asked. Iggy shook his head 'no'.

" Hmm. Oh, well." I sighed. Just then the doorbell rang. I gave Iggy a questionable look, which he couldn't see due to his blindness.

"Go get it. What, you think if you walk under the door, I'll kiss you, or something? Puh-lease." Iggy rolled his eyes, obviously figuring out why I was still standing there.

"Okay, geez." I sighed. I flipped my hair out of my eyes, and opened the door.

A girl, shorter than me, probably 5 foot 6, but still around my age, was holding small basket. She had pale blonde hair, big, blue eyes, and a pink sweater. Her jeans looked designer, and her scarf was pink and purple. She had boots that ran tight up her legs, bursting with fur at the top. She reminded me of a super model.

"Hey, I brought you this. My mom told me to bring one over." She thrust the basket into my arms.

"T-thank you." I smiled, shocked. She turned to leave.

"Wait! Why don't you stay a while?" I looked at her.

"Okay." She shook her boots off and stepped in.

"Max! Max!" Nudge ran to the front door, bumping into what's-her-face.

"Monique, this is…." I trailed off, looking at the girl, trying to figure out her name.

"Sasha." She shook Nudge's hand.

"Monique, please go get Nick, Ariel, Jeff, and…other child out of their room and introduce them to our new house guest." I smiled, forgetting Gazzy's fake name.

"Max! It's okay, she finds out about us later, so you can tell her our real names." Angel smiled sweetly.

"Uhh…okay….This is Nudge, Angel, I'm Max, Iggy's in the kitchen, Fang's asleep…I think, and Gazzy's…somewhere." I shook Sasha's hand.

"Cool. Oops, one second. Text message." She looked at her phone. "Mom wants me home. See you later?" she looked up at me.

"Sure. Later!" I called after her as she ran down the sidewalk.

"Who was that?" Iggy asked.

"A girl. She's our neighbor." I shrugged. "Here, Iggy. Have a basket of food." I shoved the basket into his gut.

"What the…" Iggy started.

"I'm going to warn Fang about your mistletoe, idiot." I shoved past him.

"Sor-rry!" Iggy rolled his pale eyes and stalked back into the kitchen.

**AN: **YAY CHAP.2 DONE! DID YOU LIKE IT? HINT, HINT THERE GUNNA BE A LITTLE SOMETHING SOMETHINGBETWEEN IGGY AND SASHA IN LATER CAHPTERS! KEEP PRAYING, GUYS! EMILY'S GETTING BETTER!


End file.
